Rise, the Shield of Drear
by Dreary Misfits
Summary: "Out of the darkness will rise a legend. A protecting shield, a guiding light..." Scorpio was only three moons old when he was taken away from his mother. Now he lives and trains with his brother Gemini as a Drogo...but he will not bend to the darkness.
1. Taken

**Hello! Dive here! This is the history of my character on Drear, Scorpiostar. I am posting this here because a.) I like the story, and b.) It tells our hopefully future members that the world you read in _Everlight _is not the same world that Drear RPG takes place in.**

**Oh yeah, and please note that all of these chapters will be short! I will write them as quickly as I can!**

* * *

**Chapter One - Taken**

_"I remember waking up as a tiny kit...and there above me, like a beautiful beacon, I saw it. I saw the moon."_

A burst of light blossomed out of the sky and rained luster on the world below. Four faces peered eagerly and wonderingly up at the heavens and their reigning lantern, the moon, shedding soft silver light on their faces.

"Mother! What _is _that?" one of them asked.

A beautiful calico queen lifted her head and followed her children's gazes up to look at the moon. She smiled sadly and nuzzled each of them in turn.

"That, my dears, is the moon." she said.

"The moon?" one echoed, "It's so pretty!"

"Yes..." their mother said quietly, "it is, isn't it?"

One by one, each kitten stood up and stared hungrily at the moon. It was the first time they had seen such light ever, as their eyes had just opened. They breathed in the familiar scents of each other and looked at their mother, named Lyra.

"Mother? Why do you look so sad?" one asked. He was a small, middle-child. The third-born, and in the dim light of the moon his fur was black like the night but had markings the color of their mother's fiery amber eyes.

Lyra looked at her son sadly and nuzzled him.

"It's nothing...you'll understand someday, Scorpio." she said.

Scorpio looked up at his mother and then turned to his brothers and sister. He looked at each of them and recognized them by their scent, and placed names on them as he went (names he had heard Lyra murmur to them while they rested).

Gemini, the youngest.

Scorpio.

Taura, the second-born.

And Saggitarius, the oldest.

Gemini, Scorpio, Taura, and Saggitarius, the children of Lyra and Vulpes.

Gemini suddenly shouted, "Mother! Behind you!"

In a flash, Lyra had stood up and spun around, her fur bristling as she caught sight of three cats, walking towards them.

"Darnassius! Dawnrider! Dracoheart! What do you want?" she snapped as she stepped in front of her kits.

Darnassius, a large dark brown tom with leering green eyes, smiled and said, "We had a deal, Lyra. We've come to collect."

"The Drogo have no right!" Lyra announced, taking a step back despite her bold words.

"We have every right. Now hand them over." Dawnrider, a ginger tabby tom with light blue eyes hissed, moving towards the kits. Dracoheart, a huge, burly black tom with green eyes pushed Lyra out of the way as her kits were seized.

Taura and Saggitarius flinched but they never went for them. Instead, Scorpio and Gemini found themselves being hoisted into the air by Darnassius and Dawnrider and taken away.

"W-Wait! Mother!" Scorpio cried as he was carried further and further away from her. "Mother!"

Lyra gave an anguished wail and made to run after them, but Dracoheart stood in her path. It was all the stricken mother could do to shout after her kits, "Scorpio! Gemini! Take care of him, Scorpio! I love you!"

"Mother!" Gemini wailed as he struggled in Dawnrider's grip, "Mother!"

Scorpio couldn't even speak as he flailed about, his tiny paws making futile contact with Darnassius' rugged features as their group entered a thicket of dark trees and their mother, and their siblings, disappeared from sight.


	2. Vanished

**Chapter Two – Vanished**

_"We were taken into the heart of Drogo territory. Of course then, I had no idea what a Drogo was. The most I can remember is climbing a mountain, and suddenly I was surrounded by plantlife."_

This road was terrifying, dark, and very, very cold. Scorpio had never felt cold like this before...he had always had his mother and his siblings' warm bodies to keep him warm. But Darnassius seemed to be made of ice, and his teeth felt like frozen metal spikes were digging into his skin.

For most of the journey, Scorpio was in a stupor. Half-awake, and half-asleep, as if paralyzed by cold. He could faintly hear Gemini breathing somewhere beside him, but he was too weak to look. He hung limp and pathetic in Darnassius' hold, not knowing and not caring where this path was leading.

After what seemed like days—or was it years?—Scorpio was aware of Darnassius finally stopping. The sudden halt made him jolt and look around, exactly like one being awakened after many years asleep.

"What...?"

But his quiet gasp of surprise fell upon unaware ears as Darnassius looked up at another cat. This one was a silver tabby tom with amber eyes.

"I've brought Lyra's brats." Darnassius said.

The other tom narrowed his eyes and asked, "I can see that...are these the only ones?"

Darnassius shrugged, "The youngest two, like the deal said. We give her Vulpes, and she gives us her two youngest."

The silver tom nodded curtly, "Very well. Bring the kits and prepare your patrol again."

Darnassius grunted and said, "Yes, Highstar."

"Highstar" stood by to let them pass, and Scorpio could feel his eyes on him as Darnassius, Dawnrider, and Dracoheart took the kits away. Fully awake now, Scorpio looked around in fear as they passed many unknown cats. They had strange scents clinging to their fur. They smelled of cold, dense ice. If darkness had a scent, they would be wearing it. Scorpio could feel his fur rising with every step Darnassius took until it was positively bristling.

Darnassius sensed this and shook the kit roughly, scolding, "Hey! Calm down, will you?"

Scorpio found himself frozen with fear and unconsciously obeying him. Gemini had seemed to sense his brother's fear and had woken up. Scorpio watched, helpless, as his younger brother started to thrash weakly in Dawnrider's mouth, crying, "Mother! Mother..."

The larger toms took them towards a foreboding mountain, and sure enough, Scorpio could feel a shift as they started to climb. Where they were going he didn't know, but he couldn't bring himself to find out.

Soon, the ground underneath them leveled out and a rush of warm, earthy scents met Scorpio. Darnassius grunted and lowered his head, dropping Scorpio in a small nest of soft ferns and moss, and Gemini was placed beside him. Confused, Scorpio looked up but there was no one there. It was like Darnassius and his brothers had just...

_...Vanished._


End file.
